Rage Vent
by aviatrix8
Summary: Iori keeps on having unintentional wardrobe malfunctions with his lab coat.
1. Rage Vent

Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2015. Kill la Kill and all related characters are property of Trigger, and are used without permission.

xXx

*facepalms* Yet another one of my short, silly pieces...

xXxXx

Kill la Kill fanfic:

"Rage Vent"

by Avi

Iori was idly walking down one of the many hallways of Nudist Beach HQ, when he was startled by a sudden gust of air, seemingly from nowhere; a gust strong enough to blow the lower half of his lab coat off to the side.

He pulled down his hemline, and looked around hurriedly. Fortunately, there was no one around to see his indiscretion, unintentional though it was. Iori thought nothing of it, and continued on his way.

That is, until it happened again... And again. Over and over, over the course of a week.

The final straw happened in full sight of most of Nudist Beach's troops; there was a gust of air from under Iori that was so strong, it nearly stripped him of his lab coat, and he ended up flashing everyone in the general vicinity.

Iori was not amused.

xXx

Inumuta was browsing through some structural diagrams of Nudist Beach HQ on his monitor, when he noticed a familiar figure enter the room, out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Iori. Ever notice how odd the ventilation system in Nudist Beach is? There are ventilation shafts everywhere; it's a security nightmare-"

"I KNOW!"

Startled at his friend's tone of voice, Inumuta turned around just in time to see Iori, armed with a dress form taller than he was, rolling up his sleeve, and storming towards Mikisugi's office.

Inumuta was not the former Information and Strategy Chair of Honnouji Academy for nothing. Moments later, he was carrying Iori over his shoulder, away from the command centre, while the blond boy was swearing more than Inumuta had ever heard, the entire time he'd known him.

"Let me go!" snapped Iori. "Honestly, who else would install ventilation shafts for the sole purpose of standing in front of? Only him!"

He pointed an accusing finger at Mikisugi, who had just walked out of his office, with Tsumugu close behind him.

"Huh. I always wondered how you managed to make your clothes fly up all the time," commented Tsumugu, while Mikisugi had a 'guilty as charged' look on his face.

xXx

The next day, Inumuta discreetly handed Iori a map labelling all of the air vents in Nudist Beach (while Iori started wearing underwear underneath his lab coat, regardless of regulation).

END

xXxXx

I know, I've used this gag before... I'm just amused at the thought of Mikisugi installing extra vents in NB HQ just so his lab coat will fly up. XP


	2. The Wet Look

Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2015. Kill la Kill and all related characters are property of Trigger, and are used without permission.

xXx

People should really watch their step, when walking around Nudist Beach HQ... ;P

xXxXx

Kill la Kill fanfic:

"The Wet Look"

by Avi

Iori was walking down the main hall of Nudist Beach HQ, when unexpectedly, he found himself doused with gallons of water, from out of nowhere.

"What the-?" spluttered Iori, and looked up. Far above him, there seemed to be a complex set of pulleys that Iori traced down to a trigger pad directly under his foot; hastily, he moved it away.

"You think I'd learn to watch my step around here, by now," muttered Iori, as he wrung out his lab coat, now completely drenched with water.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I should've warned you guys about that."

Iori looked up, to see Tsumugu Kinagase leaning on a wall across from him.

"You think?" growled Iori, trying to ignore the fact that his lab coat had gone completely transparent, although Tsumugu didn't seem to notice or particularly care. "What's up with these pranks, anyways? Is this grade school, or something?"

"I wish it were just a prank," said Tsumugu, as he casually lit up a cigarette. "Ever hear of the American movie, 'Flashdance'?"

"I think so," said Iori cautiously.

"Well, you know that scene where the stripper pulls a rope, and dumps water on herself from above? Well, Mikisugi saw that scene, and..."

Iori found himself picturing Mikisugi posing on a chair, in soaking wet clothes, while shaking the water out of his hair. Iori shoved the mental image out of his mind.

"You're joking," he said flatly.

"Kid, there are two things you should know about me," began Tsumugu, and blew out a smoke ring. "One, I never kid about stuff like this. Two, I never make jokes."

Iori glared at him.

The moment was then cut short by the sound of a distant splash, accompanied by a loud curse.

"What the-? Who the hell dumped all this water on me? If my phone got wet, they are DEAD!"

xXxXx

"What the hell happened to you two?" asked Jakuzure, as Iori and Inumuta walked up to her. "Both of you are soaking wet!"

"It's all Mikisugi's fault!" growled Inumuta. Fortunately, his phone hadn't gotten drenched, but he was still furious about the close call.

Jakuzure listened with astonishment to their explanation.

"Wait. You mean to tell me, there are places around here you can step on, which will dump water on you?"

Both boys nodded wordlessly.

An evil glint appeared in Jakuzure's eye. "Hmmm... That gives me an idea..."

Inumuta and Iori exchanged glances.

"Just what exactly did you have in mind, Jakuzure?" asked Inumuta, with a raised eyebrow.

She merely grinned.

xXx

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" asked Iori hesitantly.

"Don't worry so much, Iorin," she replied, waving a hand. "This'll be hysterical!"

Iori cast another glance at Inumuta, who merely shrugged, and continued browsing his phone.

The three were currently hiding behind a pile of crates, staking out one of the floor plates that would dump water upon an unwitting passerbyer.

"Target is approaching the location now," said Inumuta quietly, as he looked down at his phone.

"Sweet! This will be priceless!" said Jakuzure, rubbing her hands in anticipation.

All three peeked around the crates, to see Uzu Sanageyama approaching the target location.

"Huh. I thought Jakuzure said she'd meet me around here, but I don't sense her at all," they heard Sanageyama say to himself.

From her hiding spot, Jakuzure snickered to herself.

The trio watched as Sanageyama slowly walked onto the floor panel, activating it. A deluge of water suddenly dropped on the blind swordsman, blocking him from view momentarily.

"Hah!" Jakuzure jumped out from her hiding place. "I got you, you blind monkey!"

"Huh?" said Sanageyama, who was now dripping with water. He then grinned. "Wow, that was refreshing! Where can I find another of those?"

Sanageyama shook his head, causing droplets of water to fly from his hair, almost in slow-motion.

"Huh. Figures that he would actually enjoy it," murmured Inumuta, while Jakuzure flushed red; though it was difficult to tell if it was from annoyance, or some other emotion...

END

xXxXx

Inspired by that recent artwork of Mikisugi by Sushio. He might not be spraying himself to look wet, but he strikes me as the type that totally would. XP


End file.
